Sobbing Blanket Lover
by Jizzle Pop
Summary: “Stop crying.” He was suffering too. If she only knew.


_A/N: 1st Periodical Exams are around the corner next week! I so have to study to maintain my position in class this year. But still, I want to update all my stories! And I got this idea after watching SWAC episode 16. I went fussing over Sonny having a kiss with Robert Whatsisname (I don't find him quite... well, he's weird for me) but I realized I fussed over nothing. Besides the fact that their kiss was forced and boring, Hayden is the name of someone that made quite a scandal. Really, it's true; so nothing appealed to me. Ha, whatever. I love the Channy scenes! 'Specially Chad getting worried over Sonny and slamming in her house. This idea was inspired by Sonny crying over Blarmey. I found it funny! And this idea popped in my mind since. Hope it's enjoyable! Read away! _

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance or Barney. But I do own a huge crush on Sterling Knight and Daniel Radcliffe. xD.

_P.S. I placed a poll in my profile if I should write a fic about Zora and her diary. If it's alright, please vote to tell me if I should or not, and spread it around if it's alright. :) Thanks!_

* * *

Sobbing Blanket Lover

-_-_-_-_-_-

The sandwiches were fine, really. The only problem was they weren't supposed to be under the sun for over 12 hours or so. Nico and Grady didn't observe what they did to their creations. And at the end, they ended up upchucking in very weird colors. It must've been the faults of the ingredients. Weirdly, though, if they didn't dip them in sunlight, they would prove that ingredients which seemed to not work together actually do. They made over a hundred just to beat Chad Dylan Cooper's sandwich, but failed. Although, it might just be because of the bribe Chad set. Sooner or later, that cafeteria employee would regret what he did.

So several people barfed because of the sandwiches. Nico and Grady mainly, Hayden did before answering Tawni, and Chad had never felt sicker in his entire life. His stomach grumbled and his throat clenched. He felt something coming up, so he and Nico ran to Sonny Munroe's house's toilet and upchucked there. Nico had stopped before Chad did, but he swore Nico would continue later with the look on his pale face. He and Grady left soon, and later Hayden, but Chad decided to let everything out and maybe, find some time to stick around and talk to Sonny.

When he left the toilet, he never felt better. He only took a bite, so he won't have a longer session of barfing. He fixed his hair, of course, before he went out. He saw the blonde Random, Tawni Hart, leave. She closed the door, clutching a blue cloth. Chad expected peace and quiet, but he heard sobs. Very small sobs.

"Who's there?" he asked nervously.

No one answered. Realizing where he was, he slapped his forehead. He was at Sonny's place. Her mom was gone, obviously. If she were there, she'd be comforting the sobbing girl sitting on the couch, who was her daughter. Sonny was crying. And it was something new to Chad. How could the exploding ball of sunshine of Condor Studios be crying in such a night? She didn't get hurt, her house (except the door) wasn't thrashed, and there is no reason to cry.

"Sonny?"

She didn't respond. Her face was buried in her hands. Her light sobs echoed in Chad's ear. Something must've been up. He sat beside her, resisting the urge to pull her in a hug and pat her back to comfort her sweetly and gently. He leaned against the side and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Bwarwy the bwanket with awms," she moaned out.

"What?"

"My Blarmey!" Sonny yelled, falling into more sadness. Chad noticed with her sobs turning louder and louder.

"Your… what? Your Barney?" he asked. What would she want with Barney? But if Barney was a guy instead of the dinosaur, Chad's insides would be boiling angrily.

"Blarmey!" Sonny shouted. She removed her hands from her face. Her hair was messy and her eyes were red.

"Blarney? Don't you mean Barney… that yellow dinosaur or something?" Chad asked again.

Sonny glared at him. Even when she was sad or angry, she was still –

" – stupid cute," Chad thought.

"He's not yellow! And I said Blarmey!" she snapped.

"Oh. So Barney's green, right?"

Sonny rolled her eyes. "Not even close, Chad."

She continued sobbing with closed eyes. Chad didn't feel so well. And what's worse, he didn't feel the need to upchuck. It was the sight of the crying Sonny that made him feel butterflies flutter in his stomach in a circular motion.

"Chad, can you just leave?" she asked tearfully. He felt hurt. "I just need some time alone."

"Not until you tell me what's going on," he bitterly spat out.

Sonny looked at him. He couldn't stop turning into a big softy as he saw one tear fall.

"Tawni threw up on Blarmey the blanket with arms that I bought," she said sadly. He still didn't understand.

"What's so special about a blanket with feet?" he asked coldly. He tried hiding his soft side after she said for him to leave.

"ARMS!" she screeched. Chad yelped softly before Sonny continued. "Tawni threw up on it. It's so special! It's a blue blanket..."

Chad finally knew what Tawni was holding a while ago.

"…and it's very soft. It's perfect for snuggling in the night. I need it too, since mom's on a business trip and I don't have any company here at home. I could invite my friends, but it won't be the same. So I tried ordering the blanket, since I had one when I was a kid. It was my first present from mom and dad and it was with me for a decade," she explained.

Chad felt better after Sonny's tears vanished. But one tear prickled down and he quickly noticed.

"Stop crying." He was suffering too. If she only knew. He quickly wiped it off with his hand and patted Sonny in the back.

"Thanks," she muttered shyly.

"Well, it's kind of weird to see you, of all people, to cry over a silly…" Sonny glared at him. "…I mean over a blanket," he finished.

"I just bought it for how much," she said.

"A dollar, maybe. Such a horrible name," Chad thought.

"And then one barf wrecks it all. I remember one of my cousins pouring honey on it when I was 10. It was never the same," she told Chad. Few tears fell.

An 'oh' escaped his lips. Sonny looked at him.

"Don't you just hate it when something you love so dearly is taken away from you in one way or another?" she asked. Chad placed his arm around her shoulder.

"I don't know the feeling yet. If they take away my Chad-ness, I don't know what I would do!" he exclaimed. When Sonny rolled her eyes, he knew he shouldn't have said that.

"Why do you always have to prioritize yourself from everything else? Don't you love your parents? A childhood item? Don't you have any values? Any friends you adore? Why do you have to make yourself an egotistic person?" she asked tearfully.

Chad sighed. "Sonny, please don't ask the last question again," he said. Sonny's eyes, though still tear-filled, brightened with a thought.

"Why don't you want me to ask it again?"

"Because…"

"Answer it."

"No."

"Or else I'll spread the picture of you and Dakota dancing. You know, Tawni never deleted it," she said. Apparently, she was joking. Her curiosity can fade, but Chad's seriousness just can't in very tight times.

"Fine. My cousin pushed me down a well filled with mud when I was 6. Everyone teased me back then. That was at my vacation and my cousin was jealous. Sonny, ego is something that mends. If you think it's just because I love myself too much – well, yes I do – but ego is something that saved me from total humiliation back then. Just… try to understand it, okay?"

Sonny finally wiped her tears away. She felt sorry for Chad, for the first time ever. With his big ego, he wouldn't need anyone to feel sorry for him.

"Oh Chad, I never knew," she said. She hiccupped slightly.

"Drink some water," Chad muttered.

"I hiccupped on purpose," she retorted.

"Oh."

"Well, I'm sorry. And thank you for, umm… talking to me and trying to comfort me tonight," she said. "You're a big softy inside."

Chad raised a finger and his mouth opened.

"I told you that I know people, even you," she said.

"Don't you mean, "Especially you"? It's because you observe me too much. Try relaxing, Munroe. You need a break from watching me, but you just can't stop adoring me," he jokingly said.

Sonny, instead of nagging him about not having a crush on him, knew it was his ego talking and she giggled softly. She pushed him lightly.

"And also, I'll buy you another Blarmey. I want to see what the fuss with just a silly blanket is," he added.

Sonny gave him a friendly hug. Chad returned it. It was a very sweet moment.

"You know, your hugs are so warm, you can be a Blarmey blanket too," she teased.

Chad quickly let go of the hug. He held her shoulders and shook her for a bit and chuckled.

"Sonny, even if I wanted to be a warm hugger or a warm blanket, I don't want to have such a stupid name."

She pushed him off the couch and laughed.

"But who would want a 'Chad Dylan Cooper, the blanket with ego'?"

* * *

_Who DOESN'T want a 'Chad Dylan Cooper, the blanket with ego'? xD Well, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Thanks for taking the time to read. Please R&R, no flames hopefully. :)_


End file.
